sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Misty the Cat
General Info Full name: Misty Areis West Family: Father: Markus West Mother: Juliana Sky Brother: Brian West Sister: (Stillborn) Lilliane West. Species: Bonbay Cat Age: 18 1/4 Birthday: January 16th, 1997 Appearance: Black Shirt with 3 buttons on it, Red rimmed black pants, Silver boots, Blue hair that goes down to her back, Blue skin, white muzzle, Blue tail with a white tip. Likes: Milk, Tuna, Fish in general, Dr.Eggman, building robots, taking care of babies. (It makes it feel like she had the little sister that never got a chance to live.) Dislikes: People breaking her Robots, water, people criticizing her/ her actions, talking about her little sister. Personality: Not at all independent, she's very dependent on her allies. A good mechanic, she likes building and repairing robots. She loud and some would say obnoxious, she always tries to get people to smile. Although, her efforts are usually in vain. She is also sneaky, and this is useful when she tries to spy on someone. She is a little bit of a slacker, and always tries to find the easy way out of any situatio. Occupation: Currently working as a mechanic for Eggman. History She was born January 16th, 1997, to Juliana Sky and Markus West. She had a big brother named Brian West, and a stillborn sister who was going to be named Lilliane West. Misty was the most excited for the birth of the new child, for she always wanted a little sister to care for. When it turned out the baby was stillborn, Misty was thrown into a deep depression that took a long time to get out of. She was constantly looking down, and refused to speak to anyone. She started to lock herself in her room, building little mechanical things with cogs and screws she took from her large clock that was in her room. After getting professional help, Misty was able to recover, but she was never truly the same. However, she continued to make things, as a way to cope with stress. On her 17th birthday, she left home, wanting to join the Freedom Fighters. She never got to do this, however, for she was hired by Eggman after fixing some robots she found which turned out to be Eggman's. At first, Misty had no idea Eggman was evil, but by the time she found out, she already knew this was what she truly wanted to do with her life. Current Life Currently, Misty works for Eggman as a mechanic, fixing up broken robots and occasionally making new ones. After she was hired by Eggman, she lost touch with her family, but she assumes that they are alright. Relationships Eggman: He keeps her around because she is a good mechanic and speeds up the robot making process. Frankly, he couldn't care less about what happens to her. Zapor the Hedgehog (Alternate Dimension): Love Interest. Misty is sort of clingy to him, and she knows nothing about the real Zapor. (If you want your character to know Misty, ask and I'll add them to relationships.). Abilities Tail Grab Misty can grab things with her tail, as the name suggests. With her tail, she can grab tree branches to hoist herself into trees. (But, she can't down from trees that easy, so she doesn't use it much.) Claws As all cats do, she has claws. She uses them while fighting, (on the rare occasion she is,) and will usually just flail around with them until someone backs down. Forms None. She can't handle the power of chaos energy, and it can hurt her greatly. Weaknesses Water Only when splashed on her suddenly and without warning. It will keep her from moving for a short length of time, and usually enough time to finish her off. Chocotate Chocolate will make her very sick, but she always seems to forget this and will eat it when it is if offered to her. Trivia Misty is still not over the death of Lilliane. Misty calls Eggman 'Eggman-sama', even though she doesn't know anything about the proper use of -sama. She is very grumpy when you wake her up from sleeping. She loves chocolate, even though she can't eat it. It will make her sick. She tries her best to act "evil" , but at best she is an Anti-Hero. Category:Cats Category:Evil Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:No Abilities